My Phineas and Ferb 2nd Dimension entry
by CuriosityKilledTheKat
Summary: For Pinklife's movie challenge. All goes well after Doof-2 reunites with his 'Choo-Choo' , right? Read to find out.


"Choo-choo!"

The alternate Doofenshmirtz stroked the toy train lovingly after years of having lost it, while the original had the urge to sigh.

"Yeah, it's mine. See, I told you I never lost it. It was in a box in my pantry labeled 'VHS tapes'. Go figure, anyway you can have it. Now that everybody else is satisfied, can you leave these kids out of this-!"

Oh he was fast alright, before anyone else noticed, he was back on the robot's hand. He cackled maniacally as he knocked the original over the edge of the building.

"Now that I have Choo-choo, I have no use for you," he sneered at his other self who presumably fell to his death.

"_WHAT?"_

'_Don__'__t __look __down, __don__'__t __look __down, __don__'__t __look_—' Doofenshmirtz paled as he did the opposite.

Oh god, it was like Lion King all over again. The movie made him bawl.

'And here I thought we were actually best friends, even though technically, he's still me…_'_ sighed the doctor.

What was he thinking at a time like this? For cripes sake he was hanging by some window ledge! At this rate he'd end up as a nasty stain on the streets if he didn't think of anything quick.

"Y-you…" Back on top of the building, Phineas gasped. "You'd really do that to, well, yourself?"

The redhead got no reply as Perry took action against the double.

'O-oh right!The baseball launcher!' he thought, grabbing for the said object while Ferb sneaked up behind the robot. As Doof-2 was busy with the platypus, Phineas spotted a weakness in the contraption: The backside of it looked like it would open the way the trunk of a car would. Using the launcher, he controlled the baseball in a way that it dented the robot's exterior thus making it easier for Ferb to get it open.

Inside, there were various controls while an obvious red button stood out from the rest. Aha! Self-destruct button!

Guess they weren't _too_ different after all.

Once Ferb ran off to a safe distance, he aimed at the button with the plunger.

Bull's-eye.

As soon as Doof-2 was able to throw Perry elsewhere, he groaned in annoyance as several beeps went off to signal a malfunction.

"Oh what now-?"

And just like the original, the evil alternate scientist was cut off. This time, it was due to the explosion. The trio ducked behind the couch in perfect timing.

"We…we did it…" Phineas mumbled, in shock at what just happened. Never had they harmed anyone to such extent before. Perry, however, looked uncertain. He knew about how well his nemesis could take a hit, even if he was just another version.

The platypus stole a glance at the damage, seeing nothing but heavy smoke and fire. A shadow emerged as the smoke cleared a little.

"You! You little _brats_ will pay!" the man yelled. Grabbing a steel rod from the pile of debris, the alternate stepped towards them slowly with a dark expression on his face. He swung at the boys before either of them were able to raise their arms in defense. Yet the only thought that ran through Phineas' head was:

'Where's Perry?'

Their eyes were clamped shut, awaiting the pain and damage the blow would bring.

But there was none. 'Huh…?'

As soon as they opened their eyes, the alternate was doubling over at the burns he received by a ray gun that was held by…

…None other than the original Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself.

"I cannot believe you would actually hurt those boys! They're innocent for crying out loud!" glared the scientist in disgust at his double.

"Wasn't this what you've always wanted to do? To harm the innocent people of the Tri-state area? _Hmmm__?_" the other shot back, rendering the other speechless and off-guard. He bought enough time to recover and to pull out an automatic .9mm.

'How did he survive anyway?' Doof-2 thought, ignoring the look of panic that rose in his opponent's face. The original aimed right back too. Both of them pulled their respective triggers; one from a pistol, and the other from a ray gun.

Ferb comforted a stunned Phineas as they hid behind a platform that held the Other Dimension-Inator. Or was it Other, Other Dimension-Inator? Anyway, by then, the flames caused by the destroyed robot remains started to rage.

Perry was engaged in yet another session with the Platyborg. The half-platypus was a little malfunctioned during the sudden spike of energy earlier, and his machine parts kept on whirring and making those odd mechanical noises. It was nothing the secret agent couldn't handle—

_**BANG!**_

-Until the monotreme glanced back in shock. It was a mistake to let his guard down; the Platyborg managed to land a hit on him, sending his original flying to his own nemesis.

"Oof!" Doofenshmirtz grunted as Perry collided with him to the floor.

'That…was too close…' the doctor cringed as he tried to get up. Luckily for him, the bullet only grazed his shoulder. Unfortunately, he had missed his target, hitting one of his own contraptions.

"Perry the platypus, would you kindly get off my back?"

He asked casually despite their situation. A chill ran down his spine as he got no response.

"Perry the platypus?"

Ferb peeked out of their hiding place as the alternate Doofenshmirtz stepped towards his fallen counterpart, the gun still in his hand. The original could only struggle to get his nemesis off his back and look up helplessly. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the British boy pick something up. One looked down, and the other looked at the mouth of the gun. Doof-2 smirked in triumph.

"Farewell, dear old me."

With the gun pointed directly between the eyes, too close for comfort, they both gasped at the sudden blur that knocked the gun off his hold and hopefully off the building.

"What the—" His attention was immediately torn to Ferb. "_You!__"_

'I have a name ,you know,_'_ Ferb thought in a deadpan.

"Y'know kid? Ever since you and your little friends have stepped into my dimension, you've all been a total nuisance!" he snarled.

While the alternate was distracted with Ferb, the other reached around for the ray gun which was a little out of arm's reach. Ferb had also bought enough time for Phineas to destroy the Other Dimension-Inator.

The platypus was finally able to stir. He seemed a little queasy at the sight of crimson mixed with his fur, but recoiled in shock when he found it wasn't his own but—

-His nemesis! The man groaned as he received another coughing fit from the hungry flames that were about to close in on them. Unable to stay conscious for long, he was at least able to grab a hold on the ray gun and toss it to the platypus.

When the alternate raised a hand at Ferb, Perry sprung to life and shot the ray gun at the man's back. He was determined to give his nemesis' double a piece of his mind. Ferb retreated back to a safer distance.

"Perry!" Phineas bellowed as he activated the remote control of the original Other Dimension-Inator. Nodding in satisfaction, Perry kicked the alternate doctor back to the dimension where he belonged.

"Ferb, you take care of the Other Dimension-Inator! I'll deal with the Norm bots!"

The boy bellowed, both of them too busy to notice the malfunctioning Platyborg making its move on the knocked out scientist. Swapping its robotic hand for the double-mace, he raised the weapon high above his head and brought it down to end Doofenshmirtz.

Right before any of the spikes could even harm a hair on the scientist's head, all of the robotic parts on the former secret agent's body started to spark all over. The Platyborg had reached his peak, the process destroying the mind-control chip planted in his brain.

Target neutralized.

He was no longer Platyborg, nor general of Doof-2's army. Just the same Perry before he was taken away all those years ago.

Both Phineas and Ferb had destroyed the controls and contraption, looking up as the now-useless Norm bots rained all over Danville.

Phineas smiled, about to say something to his stepbrother when he finally noticed the fires heading for their direction.

Meanwhile, Perry was content with beating Doof-2. He felt like a wild animal, something the platypus wasn't accustomed to feeling. It was great, like he could take down whatever he wanted to at any given time. Such ferocity… In the midst of all his punches, kicks and brutalizing the enemy, his eyes widened as he finally snapped back to reality.

A weak whimper came out of the alternate's throat. Doof-2 was unable to fight back, his face was all bloodied and had he broken nearly all of his bones. The evil scientist lay on the ground, possibly half-dead by now.

…No wonder Perry kept his calm most of the time. It was hard to control himself when he got this angry. Only a very few actions could set him off.

The self-destruct button the doctor had kept in that coat lay a few meters away, smashed to bits at some point in Perry's rampage. Good, the platypus thought. By now, the Norm bots had all exploded or something. He left Doof-2 to the Resistance and Major Monogram, who made their way to the part of the alternate's lair.

The portal to his own dimension was still open, thankfully. Perry was greeted by a nasty surprise as soon as he returned.

The fires were too close for his liking. He grabbed one of Doofenshmirtz's inventions and tried to put it out. It wasn't working. He distinctly heard Phineas yelling and Ferb coughing. Doofenshmirtz himself was nowhere to be seen. He felt uneasy; all this made his head spin and his chest tighten. Was this the end…?

A blur of black, grey and several bright colors made its way towards him, swooping him off the ground and through the fires. He heard a door being slammed.

Then suddenly, nothing.

Perry realized he had his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was astonished to see all three of them alive.

"PERRY!" The redhead exclaimed, giving his pet a bone-crushing embrace.

His nemesis smiled enigmatically at him and Ferb joined in the hug. The remains of his lab coat lay on the floor blackened by the fire, and part of the sleeves were hastily wrapped around his shoulder blades. None of them were unharmed, but they were alive!

"There you are, Perry," Ferb grinned jokingly as Phineas punched him playfully on the arm.

Their happy moment was short-lived as soon as someone made their way up the staircase they were in. They all tensed and Perry positioned himself for an attack. All the tension turned into relief when it was just someone they were all familiar with.

"Good work, Agent P," Major Monogram eye's darted to the other three. "A job well done as usual."

Doofenshmirtz muttered something under his breath as Phineas babbled happily.

"Man, this has been the best day ever! Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!"

"Yes, yes, yes the next 15 minutes should be a hoot. Well of course Agent P is going to be relocated; sent away forever."

"WHAT? We weren't told of this!"

"Didn't he give you a pamphlet?"

"We threw it away."

"Doesn't _anyone_ever read those things?" Monogram groaned exasperatedly

"I tried to warn you, sir," Carl chirped in. The Major sighed heavily and told the Flynn-Fletcher brothers.

"I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be able to see him again."

"So that's why you didn't want us to know your secret…" The redhead stared at Perry in realization. Doofenshmirtz, sensing that he wasn't needed anymore, proceeded to leave for his apartment. Monogram stopped him, whispering a quick apology as he accidentally grabbed his bad shoulder.

"So we'll never see him again? There has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry. You boys know too much."

Phineas sighed and turned to Ferb.

"Now I never wished so much that I could unknow something."

The intern adjusted his glasses and stared at the two brothers. They've been through a lot today and clearly, it was only fair they deserve to keep their pet platypus. It was time to make himself useful for once.

"Sir, there may be another way. What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-Inator?"

"I never built an Amnesia-Inator. At least, I don't remember building something like that," The doctor muttered.

"That would work. But everyone would have to agree to it," Monogram folded his hands behind his back, referring to everyone else involved in the dimension-crossing and fighters in the robot riot.

There was a pregnant pause in the stairwell before Phineas spoke up.

"So our choice is: either forget the best day ever, the biggest adventure we've ever had and forget Agent P; or remember this day and never see Perry again."

Ferb placed a comforting hand on his stepbrother's shoulder.

"We've had a lot of great days, but only one Perry," the British boy said, earning a smile from Phineas.

"Yeah…" he agreed, smiling.

"I did it! I saved the world!" A glorious posture was made by an excited Candace as she ran up the stairs to where they all were.

"Good for you," Doofenshmirtz cracked a smile. It disappeared as soon as Major Monogram tightened his grip on his forearm.

"Anyway, gather everyone while we set up the Amnesia-Inator," he requested. He started to have second thoughts about this, but the rules were rules.

After a good half an hour later, the usual gang and some of the Fireside girls were in the O.W.C.A headquarters. Along with Stacey and Jeremy, most of them were still quite lost and confused. They knew it was something important; Monogram wasn't going to give them anymore details.

It took quite a lot of convincing to get them in their proper places. 'Kids these days,_'_ Monogram ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Alright, everybody. Get in your proper places and we'll be ready to roll!"

Phineas and Ferb made their way over to Perry first.

"Hey buddy. Ferb and I wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we had finally met the real you; when you were Agent P," his eyes seemed misty, but Perry could see what great self-control the red head had.

"Fact is," Phineas continued. "Pet or secret agent, they're both the real you. You've now, and always have been a great pet and a great friend."

His voice faltered a little at the last part.

"We'll miss you, Agent P."

Perry was touched, he gave the brothers a tight embrace before the duo went to their positions before the Amnesia-Inator.

"Okay sir, we're ready!"

"Carl, they're all set," Monogram called out.

Isabella hesitated a little before raising her hand.

"Um, Major Monogram? None of us are going to remember anything that happened today?"

"That's right," the Major nodded.

"Good," she smirked. All of a sudden, she grabbed Phineas' shoulders, tipped his head up a little and shocked him with a lovely, passionate yet quick kiss.

"I love you, Phineas Flynn."

"Isabella!" he grinned, ecstatic once he recovered.

"Hit it, Carl!"

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Perry was too busy being amused by his owner's reaction, he nearly failed to catch the restrained doctor's final, apologetic glance before everyone was temporarily blinded by the Amnesia-Inator.

**A few days later**

Another day, another mission, and another awesome invention by the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Perry's mind was full of thoughts as he descended to his secret lair.

The mission was already over and he was supposed to play the mindless pet right now. Despite the fact that no one was about to enter his lair, he still looked around to make sure no one was looking.

…It wasn't like he was about to do something naughty.

He took out a camera from his fedora and plugged it in the computer.

'Import Photos?' the gigantic screen asked, staring at him. The cusor moved over to the option and clicked 'Yes.'

Pictures of that day were uploaded to his computer at once. The platypus teared up a little at some, then silently giggled at the last photo.

Ferb looked left out as Phineas had his arms full of the platypus. Perry made a note to make it up to him later.

'Save Photos?' The screen stared again. Once again, he clicked 'Yes.'

He wouldn't have to worry about losing them. Even if he did, Perry would take comfort in the thought that his owners will always be there for him.

_**End.**_

Aaaand, CUT! My first fanfiction I've entered in here, as well as for Pinklife's challenge. What do you think?

As for Pinklife, I'm sorry I was slow. High school kept me busy ^^;;

Anyway, Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
